AJ Lee-Rose
rp'd by chrysiee AJ Lee is a mutant in Xavier's School and is the daughter of two mutants. At age thirteen, AJ learned that she was a mutant. She is now a teacher at Xavier's School For the Gifted. She possessed a brilliant academic mind and proved to be a gifted student and teacher. AJ grew up in Union City, New Jersey, her family's experience as having to live in motels and other people's houses. Inspired by her older brother, she worked several jobs after graduating from high school (including being a janitor at day care, a cashier and a secretary) in order to save up the money she needed to both support her family and enroll in school. AJ attended New York University's Tisch School of the Arts in New York City where she majored in film and television production and writing until family and financial issues and getting her powers led to her dropping out six months into her studies. AJ Lee is one the world's most intriguing mutant, an explosive, moody woman. AJ is an emotional car wreck one can't help but turn and stare at. She goes from skipping and grinning to animalistic fury in an instant. She hops from relationship to relationship. She has disproportionate emotional reactions to just about everything. But once she got her mutant powers, AJ became health and is one of the most friendliest people ever. AJ is also a huge gamer and has been her whole life, she considers herself as a "Geek Goddess." AJ is a very beautiful person, petite, "thin in the extreme", with small, "pixie-like" features. She is also described to have large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows. Her hair is long, wavy, and inky black. Her original dark brown eye color. She moves very gracefully with a carriage that would "break any ballerina's heart". AJ has the ability to deflect all kind of supernatural active powers using an energy-based shield. She can deflect powers such as fireballs, telekinesis, wind, etc. She has a little control of the power she deflects (i.e: a telekinetic uses her power on AJ, and she deflects, AJ can control the direction of the telekinetic wave). She also has the power that allows her to create an exact duplicate of herself, including her deflection power. The duplicate is seemingly independent, but cannot be sustained for long periods of time. The her clothing, as well as any objects they're holding and powers are duplicated as well. AJ is known as the most agile person in the X-Mansion, supported with her cloning powers. Despite her tiny size, she is a very capable fighter. She uses a very agile and somewhat artistic style of combat, performing leaps and jumps around and over her opponents, distracting them and than easily defeating them. She has shown great mastery in martial arts. Her fighting style is very creative and somehow logical, as she doesn't only use sheer strength and speed, but can incapacitate her enemy by several methods of sneaky attacks and tactics, by attacking from above or down to the opponent. AJ has also a very good evasive skill, able to dodge an attack seconds before touching her, usually by some athletic feats, and be still fully concentrated to attack back immediately. Despite her tiny body structure, AJ has also proved her surprising physical strength, as she could deliver lethal punches, palm thrusts, and kicks to much bigger and heavier opponents and sending them flying away. AJ's X-Suit is a sepearate match. AJ has a black crop top with ripps in it. The shirt has skull designs and for her bottom, she wears dark blue shorts. She also sports a black belt. She wears white and black bands around her wrists. She wears converse (high ones) that have buckles on them, under them she has black and white socks. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Single Category:Teacher Category:Mutant Category:ChrysieeBoo's Characters Category:Hero